


EXO Drabbles (2013~14)

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: A collection of all the drabbles I wrote back in the day. I'm moving all my fics from tumblr onto Ao3.1.   SeTao—“Take Me” [R] (smut)2.   SeXing—“Need” [R] (smut)3.   KrAy—“愛 (Ài)” [PG] (romance)4.   XiuHan—“Confession” [PG] (romance)5.   ChanSoo—“Give Me More” [R] (smut, top!soo)6.   KaiSoo—“이리 와 (Attention)” [R] (split personality au, smut)7.   KaiHan —“Close Your Eyes and Swing” [R] (wolf au, smut)8.   ChenYin—“Complimentary” [G] (canon, romance, character study)9.   BaekTao—“Opposites Attract” [R] (au, smut)10. LayHan—“Day & Night” [G] (au, romance)11. Lay-centric (LayHan)—“You Mean the World to Me.” [G] (canon, character study, angst/depression)12. LayHan—“Keep All Our Promises.” [G] (canon, angst)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Liyin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Lu Han/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. SeTao [R] - 200 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ever EXO fic lol. I'm not even surprised it was smut...

A blush painted Zitao’s cheeks as he glanced up at Sehun from underneath his black fringe, front teeth digging into kiss swollen lips.

Sehun would find the expression rather cute if not for the fact that Zitao was completely naked with his legs spread indecently, shoulders and half of his face pressed against the pillow, ass high in the air and presented to the younger like a piece of meat.

Sehun treated it as such, roughly taking a handful of the firm backside and giving it a hard squeeze, appreciating the way Tao’s asshole twitched and clenched down on nothing, begging to be used.

With a small chuckle Sehun leaned over the muscular body, pressing his chest against Zitao’s back and drawing a whimper from elder. “So the handcuffs were a good idea,” he hummed, a smirk blessing his typically impassive face as he tugged at the chain between Zitao’s wrists.

“Whatever,” Zitao huffed, voice breeching a near whine as he licked his lips in that tantalizing way Sehun could never really resist. “Stop staring and just fuck me already.”

Sehun hummed again in agreement, rubbing his hard cock teasingly into the cleft between Zitao’s round ass cheeks.

“Good idea.”


	2. SeXing [R] - 300 words

Sehun liked the way Yixing moaned for him in broken Mandarin.

He liked how when they were together the elder man forgot how to speak Korean, forgot where he was, forgot his own name as his body arched off the bed―the wall, the couch, the backseat, the table―forgot his inhibitions as he writhed and whined and begged, clawing at Sehun’s bare back as he ground their hips together.

Sehun never understood a single word but he knew what Yixing wanted, what he needed, and he always gave it to him, gave it to him hard like they were going to die if he didn’t.

It was the mornings that Sehun liked best, when Yixing was disorientated from lack of sleep, tired eyes coming to life as Sehun’s hands caressed every dip and curve of his body, pale skin like velvet under his fingertips. The stuttered breaths would turn into lewd whimpers, Yixing’s eyes wet under thick lashes as the younger man kissed away the remnants of exhaustion.

“Good morning,” Sehun murmured quietly, smile indulgent and loving; Yixing was the most beautiful in the soft lighting, all shy smiles and cute dimples, lips swollen and skin flushed red, still marked with love bites now highlighted by the early morning glow.

Soon they were exchanging moans of love, punctuated with panting and open-mouthed kisses as Sehun settled between the elder’s legs. Yixing was still tender from the night before but with expert fingers and gentle prodding soon Sehun was pushing in like he belonged there, like he was coming home, Yixing gasping softly underneath him as he bottomed out.

They needed each other, Sehun decided as he languidly fucked into Yixing’s pliant body, swallowing moans and whines with kisses pressed against the elder’s lips. Yixing was his―he would never give him up.


	3. KrAy [PG] - 400 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Jhameel’s “[Come and Lie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9pGZmop2f0)”

Sometimes Yixing feels like he’s living underwater.

Because every so often it seems like when he opens his eyes, he is surrounded by mystic blue. He can see the waves rippling across the surface. The air isn’t far from him―less than an arms-length away, always there and always available, an almost solid presence―and Yixing could easily bridge the gap if he so wished.

But he never did.

Most of the time Yixing loved the feeling of being submerged, like there was a heavy weight on his chest, making it hard to breathe as the world slowed all around him, body suspended in time.

“I love you.”

Yifan’s whispered words are a breath of fresh air, like a cool breeze drifting over the shore. His voice is deep, smooth, and he is holding Yixing under, keeping him in place, immersed, water swirling overhead.

Yixing has never wanted to drown in something so much before.

He wakes then, practically shaken from his lethargic state, gasping for air like he really had been underwater for god knows how long.

It feels like an eternity before Yixing finally blinks.

He takes in the ceiling fan spinning slowly, the dust motes floating in the air as sunlight poured through the blinds; he can hear Yifan’s soft breathing next to him in bed, a soothing sound. The older man’s arms are warm and snug around Yixing’s lithe body, holding him close to his chest.

Yixing presses his ear closer to Yifan’s heart, and the steady beating controls his own, synchronizing them. His eyes flutter shut as he revels in the sensation; he drinks in all that is Kris, from his masculine scent to his firm chest, the smooth skin of his neck to the goofy personality.

Yifan may still be fast asleep but Yixing finds himself murmuring an answer to his confession anyway. It did not matter if it had actually happened or not―dreams or reality, with Yifan there was no difference―all Yixing cared about was the feeling; that had been _real_.

“I love you.”

He thinks he might have heard a mumbled response but Yixing is already drifting out to sea, plunging slowly into the warm water, and this time his fingers are intertwined with Yifan’s as they silently sink deeper and deeper into the celestial blue together.

_I love you._

The words remain an echo in his heart, imbedded in his soul.

愛


	4. XiuHan [PG] - 550 words

“You’re staring at me again.”

Lu Han blinks back in surprise, large eyes seemingly growing larger as a blush paints his cheeks. “O-Oh,” he stammers, suddenly shy as he tears his eyes away from Minseok and opts to glue to them to his shoes. “Sorry.” But, unrelenting as always, Lu Han’s eyes flicker back up every so often to steal glances at the older man, unabashed even with his hand still gripping Minseok’s arm firmly.

Minseok chuckles at this behavior, feeling warmth tickling the inside of his chest and curling his toes at the sight of his best friend looking so flustered and nervous. “Why’re you staring?” he asks teasingly, although he already knows―just last night Lu Han had confessed. His face had been bright red, much more than now, as he admitted that his feelings for Minseok were more than platonic.

Fortunately, Minseok had only been a little surprised by this because there were some things that you just _knew_ , and Lu Han’s constant affection had been a dead giveaway. He had taken the confession in stride, a smile growing on his lips as he watched the younger squirm.

“Well,” Lu Han begins, fidgeting as he bites at his lip, “I thought the reason was pretty obvious.”

Minseok just barely resists the urge to run his thumb over the pretty pink flesh caught between Lu Han’s teeth; he wasn’t going to lie and say that the feelings he had for his best friend were simply platonic either. “Yeah, you’re right,” Minseok admits with a sly smile. “I just wanted to hear you say it again.”

At those words, Lu Han’s blush darkens. _Ah_ , Minseok thinks happily, _there’s that pretty shade of red again_. “D-Do you w-want me to repeat it?” Lu Han asks coyly; he’s staring again―he honestly couldn’t help it―but Minseok really doesn’t mind. He rather enjoyed watching his easily excitable and confident friend acting timid and shy. It was a nice change from the usual.

“Yeah,” Minseok finds himself saying, “yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Lu Han’s responding smile is blinding, and this time it’s Minseok’s heart that is stuttering dangerously in his chest, heat prickling the back of his neck and threatening to flood his cheeks. Seemingly sensing this change, Lu Han confidently moves closer, hand sliding down to entwine his fingers with Minseok’s as he brings his lips to the shell of the shorter man’s ears.

“ _I like you_ ,” Lu Han whispers softly, faint breaths warm against Minseok’s cheek. That became the tip of the iceberg, Minseok’s face turning slightly pink as a smile pulls at his lips. This time he can’t resist the urge, turning his head just so, enough that their lips brush together lightly; Lu Han’s responding gasp is perfect, causing Minseok to press forward so that they are finally kissing.

The younger man’s lips are soft and sweet just as he had imagined so many times before, and his tongue traces teasingly along the seam of Lu Han’s mouth. Lu Han lets him in, a little shy at first before their tongues slide against each other, hot and wet. He whimpers and Minseok swallows the delightful sound eagerly.

When they finally pull away, lips a little swollen and glistening, Lu Han’s face is bright red and he looks absolutely ecstatic. Satisfied with this outcome, Minseok finally murmurs back:

“ _I like you, too_.”


	5. ChanSoo [R] - 550 words

Chanyeol’s biting his lip again and it’s driving Kyungsoo insane.

“ _Stop that_ ,” he hisses, but Chanyeol simply smirks up at him instead, his bright eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Stop what?” he questions, long legs falling open to make more space for the shorter man between them. Ignoring the question, Kyungsoo slips in between his parted legs without hesitation, slick fingers sliding down and circling the puckered entrance. Chanyeol bites his lip again, this time unintentionally, and his toes curl in desperation. “Hurry up and fuck me already!” he groans, and his voice has gone a few octaves lower with desire.

The rich sound sends a shock to Kyungsoo’s groin, and he finds himself complying with Chanyeol’s demand as he slides one finger in deliberately slow. Chanyeol whimpers at the feeling, hips bucking. “Fuck, _more_ ,” he gasps, “you know I can take more.”

Kyungsoo silences him with a kiss, dragging their lips together roughly. “Shut up,” he growls, curling his finger and making Chanyeol writhe when he brushes over his prostate. He quickly slides in a second finger for good measure, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s face turns into a mixture of pleasure and discomfort as his asshole clenches down on his fingers. “If you’re impatient, I’ll make you cry again.”

At the threat, a whimper escapes Chanyeol’s mouth; he’s biting his lip again, and the way he’s looking up at Kyungsoo makes the shorter man moan. “But you want that, don’t you?” Kyungsoo wonders, breathless, and Chanyeol doesn’t have to nod for him to understand.

Kyungsoo has always been a sucker for Chanyeol’s neediness so he gives in, sliding out his fingers. Slicking his cock, he lines up with Chanyeol’s twitching entrance, hesitating for a moment before sinking into the tight heat. His voice intermingles with Chanyeol’s loud cry, tears pricking the elder’s eyes from the pleasure and the pain of being so full so quick.

It’s not long until Chanyeol is moaning, a stream of “Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck _yes, yes, yes_ —” tumbling past his lips, rolling his hips unreservedly; Kyungsoo takes that as a sign to move, establishing a fast pace right from the beginning because he wanted it to be quick and messy so the two of them can finally sleep, the time edging close to two in the morning.

Kyungsoo pulls up Chanyeol’s knees even higher, pushing them towards the elder’s chest in order to fold his long limbs in half. The new position causes him to slide in even deeper, and when Chanyeol’s deep voice cries out his name, begging for his cock, Kyungsoo isn’t really sure how long he will last; he fucks Chanyeol harder and faster, until the bed is groaning protests underneath them and the headboard is denting the wall.

Finally Chanyeol moans out his orgasm first, shouting expletives into the ceiling when Kyungsoo keeps hitting his prostate impeccably every time. He clenches around the younger man impossibly tight, his toned thighs quaking as his entire body trembles and spasms.

Chanyeol’s face is scrunched up perfectly, swollen pink lips parted as he gasps in pleasure, and Kyungsoo feels so high just watching the older man squirm and fall apart underneath him. With both the clamping heat around his cock and Chanyeol’s fucked-out expression ingrained into his mind, Kyungsoo tips over the edge.


	6. KaiSoo [R] - 1000~ words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo meets jongin at a coffee shop; he is shy, sweet, and beautiful. kyungsoo thinks he falls a bit in love with that soft smile, those kind, sincere eyes, and warm, big hands.
> 
> kyungsoo meets kai at a club; he is dark, mysterious, and sexy. he takes kyungsoo home and opens him up, makes him squirm and beg and come alive underneath him, gasping as his back arches and he relearns how to breathe.

Kyungsoo really likes Jongin’s pretty pink lips when they curve into a shy smile; he especially likes the way his sleepy eyes crinkle on the sides when he’s happy, how they practically seem to glitter so brightly in any lighting as if he had stars trapped inside of them.

Kyungsoo also likes the way that Jongin dances as though his hips control him, as if they shift him forwards and back and bend him to their every will, like he has no command of his body as it sways and twirls, simply closing those soulful eyes of his and relinquishing himself to some out-of-body force.

Jongin is flawless and sweet and charming and coy and everything Kyungsoo has ever wanted in a man―right down to the way their lips meld together so naturally, tender and delightful and perfect all at the same time. Kyungsoo still hasn’t told Jongin how he feels, hasn’t found the courage just yet, but he plans on it, soon.

But then he meets Kai.

He meets him on accident, on a night somewhat peculiar than all the others as Baekhyun drags Kyungsoo out to some nameless club, the older man whining about how they never seemed to spend any time together anymore―Kyungsoo was still kind of mad about how quickly Baekhyun dropped him the second he laid eyes on a tall, Chinese stranger with sinuous limbs and dark, hooded eyes on the other side of the packed club.

As much as Kyungsoo loves watching Jongin dance, he isn’t interested in these other people, and sighing, he resigns himself to a somewhat secluded corner and lets his eyes roam over unfamiliar faces. In the sea of strangers, Kyungsoo spots the familiar silhouette of a man rolling his hips on the dance floor, body swaying to the deafening beat. Heart pounding, he realizes that he could recognize that perfect face anywhere.

_Jongin_.

Slowly he makes his way over to the floor, but the closer he comes, the more distinctive this Jongin-lookalike gets. His eyes are still sleepy but they lack the usual innocence, instead intense and provocative as he catches one plump pink between perfectly straight, white teeth. The way he contorts his body is absolutely sinful, all fluid movements that seem to hypnotize onlookers.

Hesitant, Kyungsoo calls out the name waiting on the tip of his tongue―“Jongin?” His voice is uncertain, weak against the pounding bass, and the stranger gives no response, still winding his body and executing this seamless dance move that made Kyungsoo’s throat run dry.

Slightly embarrassed, Kyungsoo steps backwards and without looking, accidentally bumps into someone, setting off a string of curses directed towards him. He turns quickly to apologize, licking his dry lips as he bows awkwardly with people still pressing all around him. Hastily he sneaks another glance at the beautiful lookalike only to find that penetrating gaze focused only on him.

Kyungsoo watches as those tantalizing lips pull into a smirk, eyelids heavy as his gives the other man a thorough onceover. Kyungsoo can feel the way his skin heats up immediately, cheeks burning as the hairs at the back of his neck prickles. He’s having trouble breathing now, unable to break eye contact as the bewitching man approaches him, hips still swaying seductively as he surges his body close. The heat is unbearable now, and Kyungsoo finds himself surrendering control of his body when the stranger’s strong hands rest on his waist in an almost a bruising grip.

The man presses those perfect lips against Kyungsoo’s ear, breath hot against the sensitive skin as he hisses, “ _Let’s go_.”

Kyungsoo finds that he can’t say no, can’t refuse those provoking eyes, those enticing pink lips, that raspy voice as he’s pinned against the wall of an unfamiliar bedroom. He lets this man suck marks into his pale neck, lets his clothes fall to the floor as rough hands slide against his soft skin, seeming to set him ablaze with every touch. He still can’t breathe when he falls back into a messy bed, can’t think of anything but the way he is being caressed, how his thick thighs are spread wide open and long, skillful fingers trace his puckered entrance.

He gasps at each contact, small body trembling with every red-hot touch―he’s pleading at this point, hips bucking against god knows however many fingers are twisting inside of him, unable to hold back his voice as he moans. Kyungsoo has never been silent in bed, not the way this man is, how he merely watches Kyungsoo’s pliant body squirm beneath him. He steals the very breath from the smaller man’s lungs as he molds their lips together, sliding his hot, wet tongue inside and exploring every crevice.

The beautiful stranger simply caresses Kyungsoo’s body until he is lying on the very edge, panting and whining with tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he shamelessly begs, “ _Please, please,_ please _, god, fuck me_.” And he does, he fucks Kyungsoo hard, fucks him until he is screaming, until he can’t think of anyone but the man hovering over him and practically controlling his body. He’s whimpering “ _Jongin_ ” over and over until a new name is hissed in his ear―“ _Kai, call me Kai_ ”―and the tables are suddenly turning, those broken gasps of pleasure screaming out the new name as if he had found god in the way he was being fucked open, cock impossibly hard and leaking onto his abdomen as Kai continuously pounds against his prostate.

Kyungsoo’s blunt nails dig into Kai’s arms when he comes, thick brows scrunching together as his fat, swollen lips part and he wails Kai’s name into the air, head thrown back to expose the perfect curve of his pale neck, marred with love bites. His spineless, petite body is quaking as he comes down from his high, sliding up the bed sheets as Kai thrusts into him until he finally empties into the condom.

Exhausted, the two of them curl into each other, already half asleep as Kai languidly presses kisses against Kyungsoo’s reddened lips, the smell of sex and cologne heavy in the damp air of the bedroom. Kyungsoo’s body is vibrating with pleasure, mind hazy as he kisses back, losing himself in Kai’s glittering dark eyes, that satisfied smirk as he mouths against Kyungsoo’s ear:

“ _Don’t forget to tell Jongin how much fun we had_.”


	7. KaiHan [R] - 610 words

based on this fanart by ayohexo:

“I really hate you,” Jongin hisses, pinning Lu Han to the floor as the older man writhes under him, growling. “I really fucking _hate_ you.”

"The feeling’s mutual, you fucker,” Lu Han spits back, kneeing Jongin in the stomach and gaining the upper hand; he manages to roll them over so that he’s straddling the younger’s hips, claws digging into tanned wrists as he tightens his grip. They’re both bleeding from head to toe, cuts and bruises marring their skin, claws out and canines bared as they roll around some more, grunting and growling as they try to one-up the other.

Lu Han hisses when his head makes contact with the cold concrete, momentarily stunned as stars swim across his vision. Hands preoccupied, Jongin uses this opening to bite down on the elder’s lower lip, tugging hard enough to break skin and make him bleed. He revels in the way Lu Han’s pale white skin turns bright red before oozing blood, dripping down the side of his chin. He bites again, chews Lu Han’s bottom lip raw, hips bucking forward when Lu Han lets out a low moan.

“Fuck you,” Lu Han whimpers, squirming as Jongin’s teeth sink down against the sensitive skin of his neck.

There are tears in Jongin’s eyes as he bites again, and again, and again. “Fuck you, more,” he replies rather unintelligently, drunk off the taste of Lu Han’s sweaty skin. “Fuck you and fuck that girl for taking you away from me.”

Lu Han lets out a dry laugh, body relaxing just enough so that Jongin can rest between his legs, back and neck arching to give the younger more access to sensitive skin. “No one ever took me away from you, you asshole,” he growls back, moaning louder when Jongin runs his hot tongue over the scratches and bite marks, sucking dark bruises into Lu Han’s soft skin. “I’m so angry that you’d think I’d ever leave you.”

“Shut the fuck up, you liar,” Jongin mutters around a mouthful of Lu Han’s skin before he bites again, the elder bucking his hips up to rub their half-hard erections together with a shuddering gasp. “I know what I saw.” They rut against each other like this, fast yet unhurried, moving rhythmically.

“And what exactly did you see?” Lu Han asks breathlessly when they both reach between their bloody, sweat-covered bodies to wrap a hand around each other’s cocks. They move perfectly in sync with every pull and twist of the wrist, moving faster and faster until they are both curled into each other and panting hard.

Lu Han cums first, shuddering with pleasure as he paints the inside of his jeans, and Jongin follows soon after, hazy eyes fixated on Lu Han’s parted lips as he comes undone underneath him. “… You and her, together,” Jongin finally mutters, still a little bitter.

The elder just sighs, cupping a hand against Jongin’s jaw and pulling him up for a kiss, open-mouthed and hot as their tongues slide against each other. “What was I doing that was so wrong, Jongin?” Lu Han presses further when they part for air. “What made you so fucking _suspicious_?”

 _Nothing_ , Jongin wants to say. _But you’re mine. You can’t go near anyone else or I’ll fucking kill you_. No words are actually exchanged, and their eyes remain locked for what could be hours, but Lu Han understands without needing any words to be said.

They fuck—hard and desperate, Lu Han on his knees and face pressed harshly against the ground as Jongin plows into his ass, both screaming and moaning from the pleasure-pain—and never talk about it again.


	8. ChenYin [G] - 438 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qya8on1AKw

Jongdae is constantly surrounded by beauty but Liyin is a different kind of beautiful; she is beautiful like the ocean during sunset, beautiful like the sound of leaves rustling in trees, beautiful like the sweet smell of flowers in spring. Liyin’s smile and laugh and the pearly whites of her teeth hidden behind pretty pink lips are mesmerizing, and Jongdae finds that at times he simply can’t look away, not when there is so much about her to watch―to _learn_.

The thing about Liyin, as Jongdae had discovered through all of his staring, is that she didn’t say half as much as her movements revealed; the smooth curve of her back as she sits straight and poised in her seat, the nervous habit of her hand brushing her dark hair over her shoulder, the way she grins so shyly when she catches Jongdae watching her, his fondness for her emanating from every pore. She is so ethereal to him, so perfect, and he is so obvious with his affections―even more so when he tries in vain to hide them―because he is still too young and naïve to understand how to curb it.

Liyin is careful and hesitant because she understands what it’s like to live in their world, a world of stars that are always under scrutiny, but sometimes even she feels herself being carried away by Jongdae’s charm and friendliness. In a way he is her complete inverse; he is loud where she is quiet, his eyes crinkling so perfectly as his shoulders shake with laughter, his motions lively and teasing, the way he takes charge of a conversation and always knows just what to say.

However, even with this decorative behavior of his he somehow manages to compliment her gentleness impeccably, toning down to let her shine through; Jongdae has always been overwhelming in personality and character but he knows when to be discreet, when to hold back and appreciate Liyin’s charming smile and even more charming nature. Perhaps this is why he stares a bit too much, eyes lingering even long after they shouldn’t, following her naturally with his gaze without even thinking about it. He treats Liyin with so much admiration and thoughtfulness that at times she doesn’t even feel like she deserves his attention and care.

And yet they work together impeccably, their chemistry on and off camera irresistible. Even behind the scenes Jondae watches Liyin speak in her soft tones instead of overpowering hers with his own; he watches her move and laugh and simply _exist_.

If Jongdae was the sun, bright and irresistible, then Liyin was the moon, elegant and stunning.


	9. BaekTao [R] - 266 words

“If I had known this was the fastest way to shut you up, I would have done this more often, Boxian ge.”

It’s been a few years since Zitao moved to Korea, but his accent is still thick, and Baekhyun especially likes how foreign his name sounds on Zitao’s tongue. Baekhyun also doesn’t particularly enjoy giving head, but he likes the feeling of Zitao’s strong fingers threading into his hair and tugging down so that their eyes are forced to meet. He likes the dangerous look in the larger man’s eyes, likes the way Zitao’s sharp gaze makes his cock twitch, likes the way he bites his lip as he drags Baekhyun’s mouth off his dick.

Baekhyun whimpers then, jaw aching and swollen lips slick with spit and pre-cum; it should be embarrassing because Byun Baekhyun _never_ whimpers, but with Zitao he loses all his inhibitions, letting the younger man take whatever he wanted. They didn’t even know each other in their everyday lives, only meeting like clockwork every Friday at the same club at the same time, spending the night together at Baekhyun’s apartment before Zitao leaves in the morning and Baekhyun is left with a sore throat, an aching lower body, and the memory of the most intense orgasm he’s ever had.

Zitao pushes Baekhyun onto the mattress, easily spreading his soft legs and folding the older man in half. He licks his lips again and Baekhyun moans at the sight, desperation clouding his senses. “ _Quick_ ,” he begs, “you’re taking too long.”

The younger smirks, but doesn’t say anything―they’re so different like that―and complies.


	10. LayHan [G] - 588 words

Lu Han has been told in many different occasions yet in not so different words, that his eyes shine as though there were stars trapped inside of them. He knows that it’s his eyes that draw you in at first, the way they crinkle when he laughs, how his bangs brush over long, dark eyelashes that flutter as he blinks. But then it’s his loud laugh and smooth voice that capture you, the way he jokes around and the way he gives you his undivided attention. Lu Han knows he is beautiful even when there are times that he would much rather not be, when he wishes that people saw him as a man that could protect rather than one that needed protection.

He settles for being the captivator because that has always been his role, something that has always come so naturally to him, but sometimes even the captivator can be captivated. Lu Han only realizes this when he meets Yixing.

If Lu Han is the night, eyes sparkling with the light of the stars that adorn the blackened skies, then Yixing is the day. Yixing’s entire being shines, even more brilliant the sun. There is radiance dripping from every inch of his being, rays of light in the dark curls of his hair and happiness in the sweet dimple on his cheek. When he smiles he breathes the life straight into your lungs, fresher than mint, his laughter like trickling water, the most addictive music, voice warm and inviting, a safe haven.

Lu Han falls in love with the way Yixing smells like warm sunshine and sweet lavender, how his shoulders shake and eyes curve into pretty crescents when he laughs. Yixing’s pink mouth is soft and plush against Lu Han’s, slick teeth tasting of fruity bubble gum when Lu Han runs his tongue over them, sucking the shaky breaths straight out of Yixing’s lungs until the younger man trembles eagerly in his arms.

There is an unbidden kindness in the dips of curves of Yixing’s lean body, love in every crevice, and respect in every breath. He worries constantly over everyone and everything and yet he always manages to forget to look after himself. Yixing is all of the compassion and tenderness in the world wrapped up and perfectly packaged in one magnificent human being, and Lu Han fears that one day that the overflowing well of happiness inside of him will disappear if Yixing were ever to leave him.

But Lu Han can never be with his dark thoughts for too long, Yixing’s slender hands trapping Lu Han’s face between them as he squishes his cheeks. Lu Han sputters but Yixing only giggles, pressing their lips together to muffle any protest Lu Han might have had.

“Don’t frown, you’ll get wrinkles,” Yixing goads, shifting to pepper kisses across Lu Han’s cheeks and nose. Lu Han still finds it so hard to breathe looking straight at Yixing like this, their eyes locked and his hands settled against the younger’s waist. It’s almost sinful, the sheer amount of contentment he feels when he’s with Yixing.

“Xing, I–” He almost says it then, his mouth opening and the three most important words sitting on his tongue–he’s still so afraid that this is temporary, that Lu Han could never monopolize the light Yixing brings everywhere he goes–but as always, Yixing beats him to it.

“I know,” Yixing interrupts with another dazzling smile, moving even closer to embrace the elder properly. “I know.”

_I love you, too._


	11. LayHan [G] - 350 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this after lu han left. i was distraught.

Yixing has felt loneliness before.

When he first started training at the company, he was at the peak of loneliness–a foreigner in a sea of disapproving looks and passive-aggressive hatred. Even now, years later after his debut, the loneliness creeps up on him. It happens mostly when he’s in one of the practice rooms all by himself, dancing until the wee hours of the morning when he should probably be sleeping.

By the time he’s done he’s exhausted and drenched in sweat, but no matter what Lu Han always came to get him. The elder would give him a disapproving look but say nothing as he slung his arm around Yixing’s neck, pulling him close and leading them back to the dorms. Yixing can’t help but notice how it’s always warm in his heart when they’re together like this, a tingling sensation that seeps deep into his bones and tells him that he’s home. It brings a smile to his face, unearthing a happiness unlike any other from deep inside of him–it makes him radiate with it.

Yixing has felt loneliness before

but never quite like this.

This time, he’s on a stage. He’s surrounded by thousands of fans and others from his company. At this very moment he’s the complete opposite of alone right now, but it’s at this time that he really _feels_ it. He hears the screaming and sees the smiles and reads the signs that proclaim their love and yet Yixing is alone on stage. He’s suddenly a solo act torn away from a duet, by himself in a sea of people because there is no warmth pressed against his side, no one to fuss over him when sunlight peeks from behind the horizon, no one laughing at all of his dumb jokes, understanding his silences, finishing all of his sentences. There is no one to share secret smiles with, no one stay up all night with, no one that understands him so perfectly, no one that completes him the way Lu Han always does.

Did.

Because Lu Han is gone.

And now, Yixing is just another half of a whole.

(based of this gif of an exo concert after luhan left and yixing looked so alone on stage without him by his side. i was beside myself with sadness.... obviously things are different now in 2019, but back then... it was a different time.)


	12. LayHan [G] - 400~ words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another drabble i wrote after luhan left. i can feel my own sadness in them.

“Come with me.”

Lu Han’s knuckles are white with how tightly his hands are holding Yixing’s. Their eyes are locked and Lu Han’s expression is pleading, brows furrowed and lips pressed together. Yixing almost wants to laugh at that borderline comical expression, a smile cracking across his face without warning, and he nearly retracts his hands to reach out and smooth the stress lines marring Lu Han’s forehead. But he doesn’t.

Yixing hasn’t replied yet but Lu Han already knows his answer anyway–it’s clear enough. Still, his grip only tightens further, enough that it actually kind of hurts, and Yixing’s smile falters a bit. _You know I can’t_ , Yixing doesn’t say, but Lu Han reads him like an open book, just like he always does. _This is what I’ve wanted all my life_.

_It’s all I’ve wanted, too_ , Lu Han’s eyes reply. _But I have to draw the line somewhere. Let’s draw it together, like we always do_.

“I can’t,” Yixing finally replies, whispered words escaping past his lips almost soundlessly, like a quieted breath, mixed with guilt and determination. “I can’t, ge.” He repeats it this time, with more backbone. “I can’t.”

“Please?” Lu Han’s eyes continue to search, continue to beg, continue to plead. The one syllable word desperately pounds against the door to Yixing’s determination, but it’s futile; the decision has already been set in stone.

Tears spill down Yixing’s cheeks. "I’ll miss you,“ he says instead, and tightens his own grip on Lu Han’s hands; his fingers have long gone numb with the lack of circulation, but he still doesn’t loosen his hold. He’d rather lose his hands before he loses Lu Han; he’d rather never lose Lu Han, but Lu Han’s determination is as dogged as his own. He whispers his words when he repeats himself, salty tears entering his mouth. "I’ll miss you so, so much.”

They hug then, and it’s so, so hard to let go. But eventually, Lu Han does; his journey ends here–their journey, together, ends here. Yixing watches Lu Han’s back as he goes and wonders if he’ll ever regret the decision not to follow after him, not to join him, more than he did in that very moment.

_Goodbye, brother._

Perhaps, in another life, they could walk side by side forever.


	13. (info - end)

since i'm reposting my fics from tumblr onto ao3, it was nice to revisit all these old stories. i wrote most of them in 2013~14, along with longer fics that i'll be posting separately. it's so strange to see things the past me wrote, and how i've changed from that time to how i am today. interesting, how things change. thank you for getting this far and giving these a chance!


End file.
